A new form, A New life
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Zexion is turned into a girl accidently by Vexen. Now he has to deal with Pms, sexism, hypocrisy, boobs, and all of the male members chasing after him. Will our schemer ever change back? When he finds out a secret, will he want to?
1. The 'Accident'

**So, I decided to do a story about Zexion as a girl. :D Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters in any way.**

The sound of a great explosion echoed throughout the nothingness in the World That Never Was. Followed by a lot of screaming. Zexion closed his eyes, it was all he could do to stay in the realm of consciousness. As he lay on the cold floor of the lab he could hear all sorts of voices running together.

"Are you alright?" "He isn't moving." "Oh God what have I done?!" "What has happened here?" "S..s..superior?" "It's Zexion, he got caught in the chemical explosion." "Vexen see to him immediately."

It was then, that he fell into darkness.

()

When, Zexion finally awoke, he was greeted by an uncommon sight. Every single member of the organization was surrounding him.

"What is going on?" Zexion mumbled as he looked around to find that he was laying in a white hospital bed in Vexen's lab.

"Thank goodness your alright." Lexeaus whispered.

Xemnas approached Zexion's bedside with a look of utmost apprehension and seriousness. "Vexen will explain everything. After all, he was there with you."

Vexen stepped away from a blinking computer screen, and began in a monotone voice. "I'll make this easy to understand for those of us who are imbeciles." Vexen shot a look at Demyx as he said this. "The explosion was caused by an accidental mixture of two chemicals, that lets just say they don't inter-lace together. This combination turned Zexion, into well a female."

The whole room went silent. Zexion's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

Lexaus carried Zexion to his (or her) own room and waited for his friend to wake up. After a few minuets Zexion sat up and rubbed his neck. "Wha?"

"It's okay your safe, in your room." The taller said calmly.

"I guess it was all just a nightmare." The violet-haired teen sighed in relief.

Lexaus paused, not quite sure how to break the news to Zexion. "Not exactly." The Schemer eyed Lexeaus with a confused glare. The Silent Hero paused and regarded her with a pitying look, "You are indeed now female as Vexen disclosed before."

Zexion was silent for some time, then she took her pillow and screamed into it.

**A/N: I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter. What comes next you ask? Well you'll just have to read and find out. **


	2. Of the Feminine Ways

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

**Morning of the next day**

_**Dreaming, Dreaming, **_

_I can't be female, there must be some mistake. I didn't want this. I feel so strange, like I am unhappy, confused and at the same time.. Curious. I shouldn't be, but this new body is interesting... wait what am I thinking? This is completely wrong! I don't have a heart to have these kind of feelings._

Her sleep was nightmarish and anything but pleasant. She lay awake, (for sometime) staring up at the ceiling, noticing for the first time and unfamiliar weight on her chest.

Timidly she reached up and... a knock at the door brought Zexion out of the clouds.

'_Today of all days someone had the nerve to knock of on my door, at what? 5:30?_' she thought, "Who's there?" Zexion said, without bothering to lift her head.

"Saix," Said the Lunar Divider, whose voice was muffled by the door,"The superior wants to see you immediately."

Though she was opposed to it, Zexion lifted herself from the warmth of her bed, dressed in her usual coat, (which fit strangely in **all **the wrong places) and created a portal.

()

Xemnas's office was cold, very, very cold. The floor almost stung Zexion's bare feet.

"You wanted to see me?" The Cloaked Schemer said as she flipped a violet bang out of her face.

"Yes I did." Xemnas turned and smiled warmly at her. " No doubt you know by now of your... predicament."

The violet-haired teen nodded, while cringing on the inside. "If any of the other organization members give you any trouble you know that you can always come to me."

Zexion cocked her head to the side, "Are you saying that the other may treat me differently because of my new appearance?"

"Perhaps, now I have appointed Larxene and Namine to teach you everything you need to know of the ... Feminine ways. You should probably get started on that. Your dismissed."

Xemnas returned to burying his silver head in paperwork.

()

Confused and cold, Zexion left Xemnas's office. When she stepped out of the elevator she was surprised to see just about every organization member up and about.

Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable when nine pairs of eyes were on her in an instant. She froze, like a heartless about to be crushed, not being use to so much attention.

Luckily for Zexion, Larxene barged in and grabbed her arm. "Hey there you are! Sheesh, I don't have all day you know."

The Nymph dragged Zexion down the hall and to her room. The inside was yellow. It reminded Zexion of a beehive. On a huge canopy bed sat Namine, she shyly waved to Zexion.

"Okay here's how it goes, you're a girl now, and we were sent to teach you how to be one, so let the torture begin!" The blond smirked sadistically.

So Zexion spent many nightmarish hours in Larxene's room reading fashion magazines and learning how to talk, gurl talk.

"Namine? What are you doing?" Zexion sputtered as the young girl applied some green gooey stuff to Zexion's face.

"It's called a facial," Namine said, trying not to laugh. "It helps your skin stay soft and moisturized." Zexion just grumbled and begrudgingly waited ten minuets for it to dry.

After Zexion learned the horrors of nail painting, (for she was fed up with the whole process and did not want to wait for her nails to dry, thus ruining them each time)

Larxene piped up, "Alright, I think we need to go shopping."

Namine squealed with joy.

"I really don't want to." Zexion said quietly, but both girls completely ignored her.

"Okay then it's settled, I'll bring Marly, and you bring Roxas, tomorrow we'll met by the Proof of Existence." Larxene said.

Namine giggled, Zexion had never seen the girl make such a fuss. Perhaps this 'shopping' endeavor would not be as bad as she imagined. Suddenly Namine sprang up and ran out of the room, to talk with Roxas no doubt.

Larxene then turned her attention to Zexion. "You know you can't wear guys clothes on casual dress days. It's against the rules, and they won't fit you right." Zexion just gave her a pouty look, but said nothing. "Who knows we might make a shopping addict out of you."

Zexion just sighed, waved goodbye, all she wanted now w as some time to herself the think. So Zexion prepared for a comfortable respite in the library, but little did she know that fate was not on her side.

**A/N: The bit up top is Zexion's thoughts, drifting in and out of consciousness, now that I got that out there. Reviews would be nice, so let me know how I'm doing. :D Hope you all enjoyed. Peace out.**

**Edit: Wow I did not realize how non descriptive I was being. I also caught a few mistakes and added some other tid bits. Enjoy.**


	3. Coat troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

Zexion reached as far as her arms would allow to grab a few leather bound books. Pleased with her selections she turned around to sit on a brown, lumpy couch.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Axel's bright red hair.

'_Oh, no.' _She thought grimly. _'He's come to deride me.' _

Zexion plopped down on the bland sofa and pick up a forest green novel. She pretended to read, but then something else caught her attention. Marluxia and Axel were staring at her, like she couldn't see them. A group of tap dancing heartless were more discrete than they were.

'_Please just let them go away. I feel horrid enough as it is.' _

But that was not about to happen. In fact the two began to saunter over to the violet-haired girl.

"Hiya, Zexion." She looked up as Axel waved his trademark Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

'He can not be serious.' The violet-haired teen thought

"You look good." Marluxia giggled, yes he giggled.

"Um, hello, and thank you." She nodded politely to the pink-haired man.

The two boys turned around and tried to whisper, but Zexion could hear them perfectly.

"She is so into me." "No way she totally like me best." They squabbled like this for a few minuets until Zexion could not stand listening to the degrading comments. She smoothed out her coat and made her way to the exit. Then of course Axel blocked her way. "Where do you think your going?"

"To my room." She said curtly. 'Where I'm not surrounded by idiots.' Zexion thought.

"Oh, really? Can I escort you?" Marluxia gestured.

"No thanks." She said. Still attempting to be polite, but her nerves were reaching their very end.

"Yeah, because she likes me better then you." Axel challenged.

"No way, how can any respectable girl like you? With your horrible fashion sense and terrible pickup lines. Oh yeah that really turns on the babes.." He condescendingly quipped.

The two began to fight. So Zexion quietly slipped out of the library and teleported to her room. Where she mused on why Axel and Marluxia were suddenly more friendly then necessary.

"Perhaps it is because of these..." She suddenly stopped in mid sentence. She saw herself in the long mirror on her bathroom door, for the first time since the 'accident'. Zexion now certainly acquired a more curvy figure. Her hair grew slightly longer, tendrils likcing the back of her neck. She even grown a bit taller. (But only a bit)

As a male she never had anyone fawn over her before, it was something she felt very uncomfortable with so she decided to sleep on it.

**The next day**

Xemnas had summoned Zexion to his office again.

"Here VI, your new uniform." Xemnas tossed her the black lather coat. Zexion tried it on over her black pants and shirt.

"Um, sir there seems to be a problem."

"What? It looks fine to me." Xemnas said nonchalantly.

"The zipper is broken." Indeed it was, for the zipper stopped right in the middle of her chest, accentuating her newfound goods.

"Well," Xemnas said, closely examining the metal piece. (Or was he?) "I suppose we could make you another. But mind you it will take some time. For the time being you will have to make due with this one."

As she left, Zexion failed to notice Xemnas drooling.

**A/N: ugggg, this one took me a long time to crank out, school and all that jazz prevented me from doing anything fun. ;_; Hope everyone liked it. I know I did, especially the end. :D Xemnas u perv. Oh, yes a hint for the next chapter. Shopping time!!!!**


	4. Shopping Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters in any way.**

Zexion was on her way to the library when she suddenly remembered, "Damn, I have to go .... _shopping_ today." If only she could avoid the trip all together. But surely Larxene would have a fit if she did not show up. So begrudgingly Zexion portaled to the Proof of Existence. Namine was already there with a sad looking Roxas in tow.

Then Larxene arrived accompanied by a grinning Marluxia. "Well, are we all ready?"

"I didn't believe Larxene when she told me, so I had to come see for myself. Zexion are you really going shopping with us?" The Assassin bent down looking Zexion directly in the eye.

"Don't push it Marluxia." She sneered.

The pink-haired man merely snickered as they walked to the Gummi Garage. As the group sat in their arranged seats Zexion noticed something peculiar. As she put on her seat belt she noticed a pain in her chest. The belt strap was cutting right across her breasts. She fumbled with the contraption before finally giving up and settling on wrapping the top belt under her chest.

'A man surely must have invented this.' She thought glumly.

"You okay back there?" Roxas shouted from the front.

"Fine" She grumbled.

The trip was, thankfully, short. Zexion hated flying. Being so high off the ground was one of her worst fears.

The violet-haired girl sighed deeply as she was pushed (by Larxene) into a small boutique. This was going to be the longest day of her non-existent life. "Well at least I could discover some valuable information about the female entity." She thought.

The three girls spent some time combing through racks upon, racks of clothing. While unlucky Roxas was forced to carry all of their selections to and from the changing rooms. Zexion was bored with the process very quickly and decided to go try something on. She still failed to see why girls got so wound up about clothes.

Marluxia attempted to sneak into Zexion's dressing room and be the first to see the newly transformed female naked. Unfortunately (for Marluxia) Zexion's unique sense of smell did not vanish along with her male form. So the Graceful Assassin got pelted in the face with a barrage of shoes. Larxene chuckled at the sight of a bruise forming on his cheek, "Serves you right!"

"Do I have to come out?" Zexion whined. Moments later.

"Yes." Larxene pulled poor Zexion out of the dressing room and in front of a four paneled mirrors. She was clothed in head to toe leopard print. Leopard leggings, boots, hat and to top it all off a trench coat. The Savage Nymph seemed very pleased with her selection for the Schemer.

Namine, being to kind to laugh, stated, "Well the black lace top looks nice."

Roxas just stared. His mouth agape.

Marluxia gave a whistle and said, "That ensemble is so you." (Clearly he was still miffed about the bruise)

"That's it I'm leaving." Zexion was making her way back to the dressing room when Namine picked out another outfit. "Please, stay. Pretty please." The blond put on her pouty face. Which was too cute to ignore.

"Fine" Zexion sighed.

Just when she was thinking of stealing the Gummi ship and abandoning the others, Zexion spotted a navy trench coat with a fitted waist. She could overlook the ruffles cinched to the back, only because it was just so dang adorable.

Namine quietly inquired, "You like this?"

"Yes and I have no logical reason to explain why. It's simply... cute." She tried on the new object of her affection and found that the coat fit her to a tee.

"Wow, that looks great! Larxene look at what Zexion found." Larxene glanced over at them. Suddenly she felt a pang in the place where her heart should be. It reminded her of the emotion jealousy. "Oh, the coat looks okay. I guess."

The blond turned to whisper to Marluxia, "How is it that she has a better waist than me?"

Marluxia cracked a big grin, "Seems like you've got some competition."

Finally Zexion was able to understand why ladies got so worked up over clothes. Buying them filled some of the void in her chest and she was able to bond more with Namine. Conversing with both Roxas and Namine on the way home. Zexion discovered that they were actually nice kids. Something Zexion would have never found out if she were still male.

As Zexion said goodnight to everyone she smiled for the first time in a long while. It was an unfamiliar feeling for her. Using those muscles in her face that she didn't know she had.

"I don't know why, but I feel a warmth coming right from here." Zexion said to herself as she pointed to where her heart was. "But that simply cannot be. I have not felt this since.." She stopped.

'Since I was Ienzo.' She thought. Zexion shook her violet head and tucked herself in for the night. Dreaming about small fitted coats.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. I had a family tragedy recently. There seems to be a lot going on in this chapter. I had too many ideas. DX Poor Zexi. I have the same problem with seat belts. I hope you all enjoyed this one. **


	5. Carry my Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

Zexion cleared her throat as she prepared to lecture the only two members of the organization that paid attention to her when she was the opposite gender.

"Now, I want the two of you to promise me that no matter how the others may behave around me that neither of you will treat me any differently than you would if I were male. Understood?" The two scientists looked their friend in the eyes and mumbled a 'yes'.

"Good." Zexion sighed, "Lets get to work."

A moment later Zexion was carrying a large stack of boxes. They were practically falling over her violet- haired head.

"Here let me get that, your far to small for such a task." Vexen said hastily as he yanked the plain boxes away from her.

Lexeaus sucked in a sharp breath as he watched Zexion's last nerve snap.

"What did I just say a few moments ago? Can my own friends not treat me the same? Can no one listen to me when I speak? At the meeting this morning all everyone could do was stare at me! I need a break." With a huff Zexion stormed out of the lab.

"Do you think it's that time of the month?" Vexen said as he watched the door slam. Lexeaus just sadly shook his head.

Zexion didn't even have a chance to fume for Larxene, who had her ear pressed to the door being the little snoop that she is, snatched the poor blue-eyed girl up. "So the whole hormones thing isn't working out too well for you. Is it?"

"What do you care if it is or isn't?" Zexion spat.

Larxene smirked, "There is an easier way you know."

"To what?" She eyed the blond suspiciously.

"Getting the boys to listen to you. Keep their eyes up here." She pointed to her the spot in between her eyebrows.

"I'm listening." Zexion said .

"It's going to cost you." She taunted in her singsong voice. "I can't just give out valuable information for free."

"This had better be worth it. Alright what is your price?" Zexion growled as she flicked her shoulder length hair out of her eyes.

"Take my dish duty for two weeks." The Nymph laughed.

"Your out of your mind."

"Okay." She started to walk away.

Poor Zexion being a curious thing decided to take the bait. "Alright."

"You have to treat them like they know everything and you know nothing because you're a woman. Play up the damsel in distress gimmick and they will fall over you like jelly." Larxene said dramatically.

"What? No I am not feeding their already inflated egos." The shorter gave a disgusted look.

"Don't believe me? Why don't you give it a shot Axel and Marluxia are right around the corner." Larxene pointed down the white hall.

Zexion inhaled slowly. Well it was now or never. Like a child about to get teeth pulled she walked over to them, hesitant.

"Um, boys? Could one of you please hold these for me? My arms are getting tired." She said as she forced a smile. 'This is defiantly not going to work.' she thought.

"Of course." Marluxia said with a sweeping gesture. "Always willing to help a lady in need."

"Hey she was talking to me." Axel whined. Zexion couldn't believe that the advice was working. So, being a master manipulator, she decided to carry on the charade.

"And here I thought you were mad at me." She tilted her head to the side in a suggestive manner.

The Graceful Assassin put an arm around her shoulder, "Forgive and forget?"

Zexion gave a small nod. Then she turned around, "Axel? Could you hold these for me? I'm not use to holding so much weight like you are. And Marluxia could you get me some water? You'll get to the kitchen much faster than me." They boys walked ahead of her, as Larxene came up from behind Zexion.

"Well not exactly the approach I would have taken, but still effective." Larxene said folding her arms over her chest.

"I think I rather enjoy holding sway over the boys. You were right, this information was valuable." Zexion grinned.

The two snickered as they walked off together to meet the boys in the kitchen.

**A/N: Yay, this one came out a lot faster. I already had half of this one finished by the time the fourth chapter came out. Well, lookey here, Larxene and Zexion? Bonding? The world may end as we know it.** **Poor Zexi she doesn't know the real reason behind why Marly and Axel are doing things for her. Well, continue reading to find out!** **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Evil Periods: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

**A/N: This is the period chapter. It is a little detailed so if anyone is disgusted by menstrual stuff turn back now! You have been warned!!!**

**On a another note this chapter was so long I had to divide it into halves. I swear I could write an entire book about bad periods. :B Enjoy.**

When the Cloaked Schemer woke the next day she felt groggy. This was unusual because she only felt this way whenever she lacked sleep. But the previous night she slept with ease and had good dreams. So clearly that was not the issue.

Zexion slowly slunk out of bed and found that she could not stand on her own. Using the bed for support.

'What could possibly be wrong? Why do my legs feel like lead.' Her own thoughts seemed to echo inside the walls of her head.

Soon a dull ache began to creep up her legs and to her pelvis. So, she opted for resting a bit longer, to see if the pain dissipated. But after a cat nap the pain just got worse. Zexion timidly peeked under the sheets and found a pool of blood.

Her immediate reaction was shock. "What happened to me? How could I have gotten injured?" She checked her inner thigh, because that is where the blood was migrating from.

And then it hit her, she had her period. How could she possibly forget the bane of all female existence?

**Two days later**

Other than the occasional trip for junk food, the others never saw her come out.

Eventually word got around to Xemnas that the Cloaked Schemer was not doing her job. So he decided to see for himself what the problem was.

When the silver-haired leader reached her room on the seventh floor of the castle, he knocked softly.

"Zexion? Are you alright? I need you to take care of that report immediately."

It infuriated her to no end. How dare he ask about her heath and then in the same breath dismiss her pain as if it were negligible. Could he really be that selfish?

'Well he is about to learn an important lesson.' Zexion thought as she forced her clunky body out of bed.

The door slid open only enough for Xemnas to get a glimpse of Zexion's hair. "Ah, Number six. Good to see you up. Sweetie, I need to see that report of last week's recon duty." He said this as if nothing were wrong at all.

'The use of a pet name is going to add to his punishment.' Zexion mused.

Then Xemnas caught a glimpse of her eyes, they were glowing eerily. He started to stutter as he back away. Shinning eyes meant only one thing. Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, was ready to inflict massive damage. That was a major no no. The thoroughly pissed female emerged from her nest of a room, lexicon in hand and hair billowing around her face like some medusa spawn.

"Umm. Zexion? Is something wrong?" The Superior's voice cracked.

"What do you think? I'm female, I have my period, _you_ want the recon report and the guys won't stop looking at my chest. I'm just great." She screeched, "However, you will be anything but alright in a moment." Her voice was meshed with demonic sounds as she closed in on her prey.

()

Xemnas was found by Saix hours later, shivering uncontrollably, just outside the Schemer's room. "Saix, my friend. Remind me to never, ever bother Zexion when she is on her period. In fact why don't we all just leave her alone and…"

"Um Superior? Are you alright?" Saix cast a swift glance at the door before trailing off after his boss. The Blunette could swear something evil was festering in there.

**A/N: LOL, Xemnas won't be kept at bay for long, run Zexi, run!!!!!!! **

**And now something completly different. I accidentally left the half finished chapter, for this, in a restaurant. Typed up and everything with all of it's gory details. Now I can't go back to that restaurant ever again. *Blushes out of embarrassment* ;_;**

**The next chapter is going to be even more detailed. Poor Zexi. Periods are not fun.**


	7. Evil Periods: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

**Just a warning this chapter gets a little more graphic than the last. By The by, I edited all of the pervious chapters. I also added some new things. So go check it out!!!!**

**The Next Day:**

It disturbed her to no end how very messy periods could be. Dried blood clung to her legs and to any hair it could find. She hated being so dirty. Taking a bath was a first priority.

"Ugg," Zexion made a face as she sunk further into the heated bathtub. She lazily watched little clots of blood float in the hazy water. If she weren't so drained she would have immediately jumped out.

The Schemer had far too much pride to ask one of the girls about tampons. So she bled through everything. Besides the prospect of shoving a cotton stick up her privates did not seem appealing to her.

A few hours later Zexion dared to venture out of her hideaway, after gaining some reinforcement. (from gobs of chocolate and a whole bottle of Aleve's)

The poor teen could not even wear the tight jeans that the dress code required. Her crotch hurt far too much. So the Schemer opted for a pair of grey cotton sweatpants and a comfy black sweatshirt. She slowly trudged to the elevator. A headache was already starting to form at the base of her neck. She cringed slightly at the throbbing pain starting up her legs again. She had begun to realize that the pain only got worse whenever she moved.

Unfortunately, the kitchen was bustling with activity. Zexion had hoped to avoid contact with the other members. But that was not going to happen.

"Zexy!!!" She flinched. Out of all the members in the organization Demyx _had to _approach her today. "Hey. I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yes, well, good to see you too." She tried to nonchalantly push past the Nocturne, but it was too late, Xigbar already saw her.

The Freeshoter, never one for missing out on an opportunity to deride someone already having a bad day, approached Zexion, "A little blue birdie told me that you have your period today. Maybe you need me to go buy you some tampons?" He smirked.

Demyx's mouth hung open, "You have your period?" He shouted. So loud in fact that everyone turned and then they laughed at her.

At least seven male members crowed around her. All ridiculing her at once.

"Hey Zex is that why your walking funny?"

"I thought your boobs looked bigger."

"Are you actually using tampons?"

"Don't let her sit down. She'll bleed all over everything."

Anger, it coursed through her veins. She let it flow freely. Summoning her lexicon in a flash of light, Zexion created an illusion of a pool of blood, filling up the entire space. It statred out as a puddle and swiftly grew to the size of an ocean. She would have thought it grimly funny. That her subconscious was affecting her illusions, if she was not so busy trying to drown most of the male organization members. Hands breeched the thick surface, flailing around. Luxord and Xaldin were clinging to each other in a vain attempt to not suffocate. The others weren't faring any better. Gagging sounds sifted through the air.

Eventually the violet-haired girl collapsed. This illusion was far too strong for her to keep up in her weakened state. The Silent Hero rushed to her side. (For he bared witness to the horrible events) Lexeaus helped her stand up.

No one escaped from being covered in thick coats of the crimson fluid. As the schemer lifted her head she was met with glares from seven angry eyes. Zexion could take no more.

Like a hunted animal she ran, thoughts of feeling emotions that a heartless being should not feel, flooded her mind.

She had not intended to seriously injure anyone. Rarely had the Schemer ever lost composure. For some reason her powers were no longer in her control.

Lexeaus chased after the distraught Schemer.

Naturally he had a key spare to the Schemer's room. But being the gentleman that he was, he knocked first, before barging in. "Zexion, it's me Lexeaus. Please open up."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." The key clinked and the door squeaked open.

The room inside was darker than, 'The End of the World.' Lexeaus immediately noticed the acrid smell. Zexion was always very neat, tidy and kept himself unsullied. Lexeaus had heard about Zexion having her period, but this just confirmed it. The Schemer in question was currently entangled in a conglomeration of bloodied sheets.

"Go away." She groaned, voice hoarse.

Lexeaus folded his arms across his chest, "How long have you been living like this? Zexion just get over yourself and ask someone for help. Because you clearly need it." Perhaps that was not the wisest thing to say. However it certainly got a reaction from her.

"How dare you pass judgment on me. You cannot possibly fathom what this feels like. I am in excruciating pain!" Well, perhaps the Schemer was exaggerating a bit, but your first period is always the worst. (almost always…)

"Alright then, fine." Lexeaus mumbled as he made his way over to the bed. Which was not an easy feet to accomplish, seeing as there was haphazard books and chocolate wrappers scattered all over the floor.

Zexion hoisted herself up, "What do you think your doing?" She huffed, partially because she was angry and partly because her energy was depleting.

As The Silent Hero sat on the side of the bed his weight made the mattress lift up. Without a word he grabbed Zexion's slender legs and began to rub them rhythmically. Zexion fumbled for the right words to say. She did not know whether to chastise him or thank him. But Lexeaus just smiled and put a finger to lips. This quieted the anxious female. She lay down and closed her eyes. Slowly Zexion drifted off into a peaceful slumber. A genuine smile playing on her lips for the first time that week.

Boy, they weren't kidding when they said it was a curse.

**A/N: Daww, LexXZex is so cute. I wish I had a hot guy to rub my legs when I have my period. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. Will poor Zexion ever change back? Read and find out!**


	8. PE and Leftover PMS

**A/N: Hey everyone! As a treat for making all of you wait I will post two chapters today! :D Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. **

The tremors had just begun to die down in her legs. The Schemer had finally just finished with her period when, annoyance of all annoyances, training day had started.

The training days were similar to that of a P.E. class, except much more rigorous. First came the general fitness tests and then individual work outs. Lucky her -today they got to run the mile.

Zexion's somebody, Ienzo, was never very talented in the physical department. Neither was Zexion.

Walking down the grey corridors she drifted off into space. As her mind wandered she replayed the events of yesterday in her mind again. The violet-haired girl recalled waking up to clean sheets and an even cleaner room. 'Lexeaus' She muttered shaking her head gently.

"Hey, Zexion." Someone said weakly behind her. Waking her out of her revere. The Schemer turned around to see Demyx shyly waving at her. He looked truly pathetic, like some lost puppy who was abandoned in the rain.

He gave her his trademark watery eyes. "Zexy, please don't be mad at me. Or not mad, because was don't have hearts, but…." He rambled on like this for several minutes. Zexion was so tired that she did not hear a word the nervous Nocturne said, she merely stared through him, like an annoying apparition.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Demyx finished babbling as he pressed his hands into Zexion's. Then abruptly dropping them as Roxas called him over.

"Wait what?" She frowned. Well, that certainly got her attention.

"Everyone on the staring line now." Saix bellowed. Calling all nobodies in the hall of empty melodies.

The only positive thing about this day was that, aside from Vexen and Lexeaus, all of the other Organization members stayed far away from her. Shrinking away in fear every time Zexion got too close.

The longer they ran the more irritated Zexion got.

Finally halfway through the race she gave up. Walking off the track with exasperated defeat, she hid in the hallway. The superior deftly followed her, not wanting to startle or anger her. He never wanted to experience Zexion's wrath again. Inhaling deeply as he thought of the right way to approach the situation.

"Zexion, are you alright?"

The Schemer turned to look up at him.

"Oh, I guess so." She said with a loaded sigh.

"Don't tell me, you got your period twice this month?" Xemnas grinned.

She growled, perhaps a joke was not the best method. "Sorry. Honestly VI, you can tell me what is wrong. I won't laugh at you."

He sounded sincere, or as sincere as anyone without a heart could sound. So Zexion decided it was okay to confide in him. "Alright. It's these." she pointed to her chest.

"What?" Xemnas's eyes widened.

She bit the bullet and surrendered her pride, "They… well, they hurt. They jiggle whenever I run, walk, read and try to sleep. I am downright sick of it!"

Xemnas had a mortified look on his face. Or perhaps it was mixed with glee?

"Then surely I can assist…"

"Don't… even…. Think about it!" Her eyes glowed that dangerous color again.

"Right, sorry. What you need is a sports bra I will arrange for Larxene to take you bra shopping." He winced.

"Fine. I'll go get dressed." She walked away stiffly into the shadows.

Xemnas exhaled with relief. Today he had been spared.

"As a female he can be scary, but if I could just get him.. I mean _her _vulnerable…"

The superior slunk off into the shadows to scheme a petty scheme.

()

Nothing was ever said about the terribly awkward bra fitting. Apparently, the end result was a crater where the lingerie store use to be and a very happy Larxene. Both girls could be seen, arriving back to the Castle That Never Was, with bags overstuffed with bras.

**A/N: Yeahhhhh….. So I didn't really feel like describing the whole Zexy tries on bras for the first time bit. I doubt anyone cares about that anyway. I may put some part about that in a later chapter. **

**I really, really, really hope that no one is insulted by my using the word 'jiggle'. I seriously looked up synonyms for this word, but I couldn't find anything that sounded any better. ;_; *Sadface* I do believe I overthought this chapter. I ended up changing this like twenty times!**

**Anyways, what could Xemnas be up to? Or Demyx for that matter? Read more to find out.**


	9. Zeku Girl: The Mini Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

**A/N: Just a quick warning. I do not mean to offend anyone, the humor for this mini chapter is a bit crude.**

The newly made female was wandering the hall of empty melodies when she heard a chuckle coming from behind her. Zexion whipped around and saw Xigbar floating upside-down a few feet away.

"Hey there chickie." He laughed heartily upon seeing Zexion seething at the demeaning name. She began to turn away when the free shooter appeared inches from her nose, grinning wildly. "I just have to ask."

"What?" She all but grew fangs and snapped at the one eyed man.

"How is the whole standing up V.S. sitting down thing working out?"

Zexion gave him a look that could make hell freeze over, then thaw it, then freeze it again and send the entire world plummeting into an ice age. One would have thought that Xigbar had learned his lesson from 'the period incident.' Apparently not.

()

Luxord was playing a game of cards when he heard a blood piercing scream. The gambler was the first to arrive on the scene. "Bloody Hell." He exclaimed and immediately sent for Vexen.

Xigbar was found on the floor, horribly mangled. From then on The Freeshoter steered clear of The Cloaked Schemer.

**A/N: ….**

**Nothing else left to say. **


	10. Beach Day!

_**A/N: Sorry everyone that I have been MIA for a while. I'm am taking a billion classes and I got a new job. But, to make up for the long wait I have made this the longest chapter in to fic to date! Hope you all enjoy. :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters in any way. *Too bad I don't, *Sadness****

**Onward!**

Cold machinery buzzed a low humming sound. _As if _the humdrum of a computer would placate Zexion, who at the moment, was rubbing her temples together.

Lexeaus broke the silence with his booming voice, "Come on Zexion, it will be fun."

"No." Her voice was firm.

Vexen looked up from a Bunsen burner. "Now your just being petulant."

"But, Vexen, you don't like the beach either." She said pointedly.

"True. However, this "Beach Day" trip is the perfect opportunity to gather more specimens for experimentation." With that, Vexen stalked off, cackling to himself.

"Sometimes I worry about him." Lexeaus whispered.

"Just leave Vexen be." Zexion sat on a splicing table, arms folded. "Are you going to attend this trip as well?"

Lexeaus just shrugged his bulky shoulders, "I guess so."

Zexion eyed him suspiciously so he continued, "Besides, I like beach football."

She ran a hand through her hair and exclaimed, "It's the same as regular football. I don't see why we have to have this little outing in the first place."

"You know very well that your absence on the trip will cause a stir. Just say yes and get it over with."

"I'd rather not." She huffed, stepping out of the lab.

Lexaeus sighed to himself. He tried to convince her, but with Zexion, there was just no coaxing.

Unfortunately, Lexaeus knew for a fact that many of the male members of the organization were going to entreat her into going on this trip. Whether she wanted to go or not.

**A Few Hours Later:**

**(In the lady's changing room)**

"I don't think this is a good idea. I am so uncomfortable!" Zexion complained.

Larxene rebutted with a sneer, "Oh suck it up, you look fine."

The Nymph shoved poor Zexion enthusiastically through a portal. The violet-haired teen shyly stepped onto the burning sand in an all black bikini with the nobody insignia on the left side of her bottoms. Luxord whistled an 'ooh la la' in the background as Zexion grabbed a towel and wrapped it protectively around her body. Some jaws dropped into the sand as Zexion tried to inch her way across the sloping sand. She cursed herself for ever being talked in to such a asinine situation.

She remembered it all too clearly;

Some of the boys cornered her in the library.

She sighed wishing that she could be permanently rid of their stupidity. Of all they ways to convince her to come they _had_ to blackmail her. Damn female problems…..

"They just want to see me in a damn bikini." She growled to herself.

The violet-haired teen walked further down the beach and unrolled her towel next to Lexeaus.

"Thanks for coming." He beamed at her as he set up an umbrella.

"Yeah, Yeah." The cloaked schemer mumbled. Settling onto a lumpy towel with a leather bound book.

**Moments Later **

She tried to read, but alas, the sound of the waves only furthered her head ache.

"You look bored." Speaking of headaches. The Melodious Nocturne bounded up to their spot.

"I'm not bored." Zexion waved her hand as if to shoo a fly.

"Come with me!" He yanked her up.

The two scrambled about in the sand for a few moments, looking like spiders in ice-skates. This scene roused chuckles from Xaldin and Luxord. (Who were playing an intense game of Texas hold 'em)

"What? Wait Lex, help me!" The Cloaked Schemer pleaded, as she was being dragged to the water.

"A little fun won't kill you." He shouted from his fold-up chair.

When the pair reached the water Zexion gingerly dipped a toe in and shied away. The water was ice cold.

"Surfing is really easy Zexion and I'll be right there to help you." Demyx attempted to wrap his arms around Zexion's waist, but the Schemer deftly danced away from him.

"I promised to make it up to you for before so, come on, please. " He gently pushed the nose of a fiberglass surfboard at her.

"I think I'd rather not." She half laughed. The Schemer suddenly felt giddy as she ran from the musician. She felt free, that is, until, Axel tackled her and flung her over his shoulder. "You going somewhere Zexy?"

"Don't call me that and put me down right now!"

"Not a chance." The pyro set her slowly onto a bright robin's egg-blue surfboard. She twisted her body around to see that both boys were pushing her over each swell. Zexion could feel the cool whip of ocean spray as they sailed atop each wave. The boys stopped near to break point, for fear of taking Zexion too far out.

"Okay, now you want to wait for the perfect wave." Demyx grinned, as he treaded water, "Go when I say so."

Zexion nodded, feeling little butterflies tickle the insides of her stomach.

After waiting for one set to pass a nice seven footer came into view. "Oh man, you have to take this. Alright, now, put your arms like this and pull foreword." Demyx poised her arms next to the board. "That's it! When I say go, you paddle as fast as you can… right NOW!"

The two gave her a shove and she paddle like a shark was behind her! She began to hypervenelate, both from both fear and excitement. The crest of the wave broke, propelling her board towards the shore. The sound of screaming could be heard. Zexion was shocked to find it had come from her mouth.

She could barely hear they guys behind her shouting, "Stand up! Stand up!"

And for ten glorious seconds she stood, wobbling atop a surfboard, riding the breaker all the way to shore. She felt so alive, and then she fell flat on her face into the shallow sand.

Axel got to her first and helped her up. Roxas, Lexeaus, Xigbar and Luxord also arrived on the scene. To everyone's surprise Zexion burst out laughing. "I can't believe I just did that."

"We all saw you! That was amazing Zexion." Roxas cheered.

Xigbar grabbed Zexion and teasingly ruffled her shaggy hair; both of them temporarily forgetting about the 'period' incident.

"Not bad Zexy, but you'll need some coaching from the _Pro_, if ya want to get better."

"I never knew you could surf too." It would seem that Zexion was learning more and more about her colleagues as the days went by.

They all invited her to sit with them by the bonfire they made and toast some smores.

~()~

When Zexion dried off she and Namine gathered sea shells for the kitchen. The tiny Schemer calmly waded through the no-longer-freezing water. Namine giggled at the sight.

"What prey tell is so funny?" The newly made female folded her arms.

"It's just that you seem so much nicer than before." Namine said cryptically, smiling and walking back. Zexion raised a questioning brow and followed shortly after.

When the girls returned all of the nobodies sat together. They watched the sunset. For the first time in her nonexistence Zexion felt like she truly belonged with them. The sun faded red, orange and yellow in the sky. The perfect ending to an oddly spectacular day.

**A/N: And here Zexion didn't even want to go on the beach trip. Only Zexi could get a headache from listening to the sounds of the sea. XD Send me a message if anything is confusing. Hope evryone liked this one. Hint for next time: Casual dress day!**


	11. Casual Dress Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

A light tap on her door woke Zexion up. She slowly stretched and tugged the door open. Namine was there, cheerful as ever. "Morning. Are you ready to go?"

Zexion yawned, "Go where? It's my day off."

The memory witch giggled girlishly. "Casual Dress day, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well have a nice day, I'm going back to bed."

She tried to run but Namine pulled her back. "This will be fun! I promise. We can even do a makeover!"

"This is going to be a long day. Why me?" Zexion pondered as she was dragged off.

()

Zexion shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot in the dark of Namine's room.

"Namine, it really is sweet that you did this, but I cannot go out there. Especially if I'm made up like this." She wore a short skirt, just rising above the knee, three inch yellow pumps, a black tank top and her ruffled coat over it.

"But you look great!" Namine practically squealed. Her out-of-character nature was starting to disturb Zexion.

"Do you even remember that my original sex is male?" The Schemer frowned.

The blond just grinned and said, "I've noticed that you have been changing Zexion."

The violet-haired girl turned and looked down at Namine. "What do you mean?"

"You talk to everyone a lot more." She quipped.

"No, I don't." Zexion growled.

Suddenly, the Schemer felt a sharp pang in her head.

Namine played a memory in Zexion's mind for them both to see. It took place a few days after their beach trip.

Zexion was nestled comfortably on her favorite coach in the library. In this place she usually sat alone. However, this time she was joined by Roxas, Axel, Namine, Demyx and Luxord. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Her usual cold demeanor had lifted, in place of a more open and patient attitude.

The sounds were muffled by Namine's magic, but Zexion remembered them all the same, the laughter, the conversation. Talking. It wasn't something she was use to, but, she smiled slightly to herself, it was something she could _get _use to.

The sound of blasting laughter brought her out of her thoughts. Zexion recalled that they all spoke about everything and nothing. About how stupid Axel looked in those baggy pants from Agrabah, or how Larxene seemed to PMS every day. The nobodies also argued over whether Zexion should forgive Vexen for turning him into a her.

She saw her 'memory-self' sit up straight and turn to the group, "I am miffed at Vexen for doing this to me." She said, " However, I can forgive him. He is my friend, besides, this was just an accident."

The memory became blurry on that note and faded out from Zexion's smiling face.

Zexion flinched as the memory melted away and her vision became clear again.

Namine flashed a look that said, 'I told you so.'

The Schemer shrugged, "I suppose you _might_ be right. Might being the operative word."

Namine smirked confidently, "When I'm right, I'm right. And I _know_ I am right about this outfit too. Here, let me show you a few tricks and you'll be walking straight in no time!"

Zexion couldn't help but smile. So, why was it that all of the other organization members, accept for Roxas, ignored her when she was so kind?

()

It took some time for Zexion to learn how to properly walk in heels. With a little encouragement and coaching from Namine the violet-haired schemer was standing tall.

Together the two girls made their way to the monochromatic kitchen.

With the sudden confidence boost the Schemer's walk turned into a stride.

They found Marluxia and Axel. When the boys got one look at Zexion as she strode in, their jaws dropped. As she sat down demurely, they zeroed in on her.

"That color suites you." Axel said so sweetly it seemed fake, as he put an arm around Zexion's demure shoulders. Marluxia pushed the pyro out of the way and sat next to her.

"You have a lovely shape." The pink-haired nobody said. Zexion mustered a smilet at them, but flinched as she rose form her seat.

It felt good to be complimented. Almost too good. Out of an age old habit Zexion quickly retreated out the door and into the hall. She leaned against the wall for support, as she half-smiled to herself.

There was no reason for this sudden apprehension. It was a compliment, she should just take it at face value.

Perhaps, it was just her paranoia kicking in.

The female nobody looked left and right down the corridor. She didn't realize how far she had run off from the kitchen.

Along the way she sensed that something was indescribably wrong. Zexion, still walking at a brisk pace, casually turned her head over her shoulder.

Number three was sauntering at a slow pace behind her, smiling in an unsettling sort of way.

"What do you want." She snapped, detecting the tension in the air.

Xaldin simply laughed and summoned a mini tornado right in the hallway. It headed straight for Zexion.

She bristled as she was backed against the wall, attempting to keep her skirt from flying up.

"You got nice legs chickie." Xigbar taunted as he appeared out of a portal.

"Shut up you…." Zexion tried to shout, but the fierce howling of the wind blocked her out.

"As if Chickie, I'm the one running the show now."

Zexion seethed, while Xaldin inched closer and closer. "I should have known that you would do something like this."

"Yep, I've been waiting for this. This is for that time in the hall of empty melodies." Xigbar said, chuckling. Then, Xaldin pulled a camera out of his coat pocket.

Despite not having a heart to feel with Zexion could tell that her cheeks were blushing a deep, maroon red.

"Your both disgusting." she growled through clenched teeth.

She beat away Xalin's hand as he played with the bottom of her skirt.

At this very moment Lexaeus was passing through the halls. ' Xigbar sounds oddly happy, that is never a good sign.' The hulking hero thought. As he turned the corner he was shocked to see number two and three harassing Zexion.

Now, Lexeaus was a pacifist for the most part. He only used violence as a last resort . But, when the two nobodies pushed Zexion to the ground he was seeing red. Immediately, Lexeaus rushed over to the scene.

The hero viciously grabbed both nobodies by the head and smacked them together with a resounding crack! The Silent Hero dusted off his hands, "Well that takes care of that."

Out of the corner of his eye Zexion was trying to stand up.

"Are you alright?" he asked simply, extending a hand to help her up.

"I'm fine." Zexion said in a shaky voice.

"They had no right to treat you that way." He fumed.

"There is no need for your concern. I could have handled it. Next time they won't get off so easy." Zexion curled her lip in distaste. Lexeaus opened his mouth to argue and then shut it again. What was the point?

"Your right," He responded, "I'm sure you would have been alright."

Zexion nodded.

"Can I at least walk you to your room?"

"No, it's not necessary." The violate-haired nobody said. However, her actions contradicted her words. She looked longingly back at him before she turned the hall corner.

Zexion pressed a hand to her forehead. She thought, 'I never want to feel that vulnerable again.'

Too many mixed feelings fluttered inside of her. It was all too much. She needed time, time to sort things out.

She deftly formed a portal with the flick of a wrist. Zexion vanished into the swirling mists.

Reveling in the idea of disappearing from the world entirely.

()

The Silent Hero presently had mixed feelings. Lexeaus wanted to give Zexion her space, but he was concerned as well. Ever since he was Eleaus and Zexion was Ienzo, he had looked after the little Schemer.

"Could it be that I care for him.. I mean her, more than I thought I did?" He pondered.

"Wait a minute!" He shouted at the blank walls. "Feelings? If I'm feeling what I think it is right now, then that means…." He frowned for a moment. Then he suddenly cracked a smile. "I must see Vexen immediately!" And so the hero sped to the labs with a brilliant idea brewing.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I've been super busy! This chapter was tough to write, but it's finally done! It's also a lot longer then I expected. I'm having a hard time sticking to my word limit. Oh well! So, things are getting interesting! What will happen to poor Zexy? Find out in the next chapter!**

**P.s. (I will have another mini chapter up tomorrow!)**


	12. Nocturnal Serenades

**Disclaimers: I do not own the phrase "As you wish.". I do not own the song "Yellow", by Coldplay. Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**

A gentle breeze lightly played with Zexion's hair. She decided to 'disappear' for a while. And what better place to do it then at" the beach-that -never-was"? This was the only place that she could surely be alone. The ocean was ghastly purple, obsidian rocks jutted out from churning waters. The sky was in a constant state of turmoil. It was the perfect place to brood. Although Zexion was too proud for that word, she preferred call her mood contemplative.

"So," she said bleakly, "I seem to be developing a heart? Or at least feelings?" She stated, more as a question, unsure if she could face the truth. "But, how is this possible? Nobodies aren't meant to have hearts." Zexion stared up at the sky and made a series of perplexed faces.

"Still," She sighed, "it's the only reasonable explanation for why I've been on an emotional roller coaster lately. Perhaps I should consult Vexen." Zexion realized how horse her voice sounded. The blue eyed nobody felt more exhausted than she realized.

It did not help that a certain scene was playing in her head over and over again.

She use up the rest of her energy to push away the image of Lexeaus offering to help her. "As though I were some petite rag doll that couldn't take acre of herself." She shook with aggravation. Zexion deliberately tried not to think about him, _that_ would have to be sorted out later.

The violet-haired girl stole one last glance at the roiling water before she recalled what happened a few hours ago. She shuddered involuntarily. "Well, one thing is for sure. I will never speak to Xigbar or Xaldin again!"

Like an agile cat, Zexion jumped off the rock she was sitting on. Feeling more like herself, Zexion strode back to her room. Now all she needed was a goodnight's sleep and she would be back to her usual stoic self.

However, fate was, yet again, not with her…..

**()**

Zexion was suddenly jarred out of her peaceful slumber by a clamor coming from outside her bedroom window. Begrudgingly, Zexion got out of her bed and threw open the window.

_"Your skin Oh yeah your skin and bones Turn into something beautiful"_

"Demyx!" She shouted, "What the hell are you doing?" The melodious Nocturne was perched on a high rise beam, sitar in hand.

"I'm serenading you of course. I told you that I'd makeup for the whole period thing. Ahem,

_D'you know you know I love you so You know I love you so"_

It had been too long of a day for her to tolerate anymore nonsense. Hideous veins began popping out of her forehead. Though she wanted to claw someone's eyes out- yelling would just have to do instead.

"Demyx go to sleep!" She slammed the window shut, with such ferocity that, Demyx lost his balance.

As he fell off the ledge Demyx shouted, "As youuuuu wishhhhhhhhhhh!"

Zexion rubbed her eyes, she felt like someone had taken sandpaper and scraped it over her nerves. "I can't wait until the day when things go back to normal. When, I am male and everyone else ignores me." Zexion huffed, as she began to fall asleep.

**A/N: Okay, so I lied, this chapter ended up evolving into something longer than a mini chapter. Sorry, about this being so late. I had to move, landlords are stupid, yada yada….**

**I won't go into detail. I want to thank everyone who is still joining me on this crazy ride!**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be interesting. Perhaps Zexion will find the cure she so desperately wants, or maybe not. Tune in next time!**


	13. The Bet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

**Three Days Later:**

Zexion made her way silently to Vexen's lab in the cold basement of the 'Castle-that-never-was'. As she walked, she attempted to keep her mind empty of any thoughts for the time being. She pushed open the heavy metal door and noticed that the temperature was fringed there. It would seem that Vexen was on the verge of some kind of scientific break through. That was the only time he was ever in a good mood.

"Vexen?" Zexion said softly. The academic seemed to be bent over a work bench, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Vexen!" She said a bit more loudly. He turned and jumped right out of his skin. "Gah!" Vexen fell over in comedic fashion and Zexion rolled her eyes. "It's only me IV."

Vexen sat up, rubbing his sore head. "You know how sensitive I am about my work, VI!"

Zexion snickered and sat down. "Vexen, as of late, I have been rather, emotional. Do you believe that I could possibly be gaining a heart?"

"Hum, it is possible that the potion is just messing with your hormones, these false feelings will go away after some time." The scrawny scientist said nonchalantly.

"I don't buy that. At least tell when I will be back to my original state." She demanded.

Vexen began to cover up whatever he was working on and said, "That I cannot really say for sure, a week, maybe two, maybe a year."

"A YEAR?" She screamed. "Even, so help me, you WILL change me back this instant!" Zexion stood on her tiptoes and sneered into Vexen's face.

"Zexion." He said with a firm tone, "You know very well that I am NOT Even anymore. We are just empty shells of the people we use to be."

Zexion looked away, her lip trembled slightly as she stormed out of the laboratory.

Vexen watched her go. Just as Lexeaus had informed him, she was gaining all of her old feelings and state of mind. Slowly, she was regaining a heart and Ienzo's essence. The icy academic suddenly, felt the empty pangs of what used to be sympathy. He decided to dedicate all of his time to aiding his friend. "Somehow, I'll reverse this accident and bring you back to normal Zexion." He whispered in the emptiness of his lab.

How could she let that slip? And furthermore, why did she call him Even?

"Iezno, Even, Aeleus….." She mumbled, mentally beating herself up. What was going on with Zexion? More and more often she found herself recalling memories from her life in Radiant Gardens. It seemed odd to her that these memories only started to resurface after she hand been transformed. She shook her head clearing the webs, no she refused to climb down into that chasm of brooding again.

After hearing that bit of news Zexion was ready to sulk around the castle for the day. Until, she overheard something interesting.

Through a small crack in the door she saw the Graceful Assassin and the Flurry of Dancing Flames, intently conversing.

"I'm further ahead in the bet than you are." Marluxia chimed.

Axel sneered, "No way she was defiantly more into me. Besides it's not much of challenge, she's easy to fool."

"Well, I'm going to win her over faster then you are!".

"We shall see who laughs last when I win the prize." The two nobodies argued like this for sometime. Zexion, however, was no longer listening. "So, it was all a game." She seemed upset at first, but then a cleaver smile snaked it's way across her face. "They want to play games with me eh? Well, we shall see who will laugh last."

Zexion was already formulating a plan when…..

"Oph!" She ran into something. "Of all the idiotic…Oh."

It was Lexaeus.

"Afternoon." She said curtly and began to walk away. She was not quite ready to deal with her tornado of emotions at this moment. However, it seemed like Lexaeus was.

"Where have you been Zexion? You've disappeared from the castle for days now. No one could find you…..I was…"

"Worried?" The word rolled off her tongue with a touch more distain then she would have liked. "How can you be worried? Nobodies are not meant to have feelings."

"And yet you do." The Hero said quietly.

Zexion bristled at the comment. She was not given a chance to rebuttal as Lexaeus continued, "There is nothing wrong with that either. Look I know that you have gone through a jarring transformation, but, just remember, you have friends here who support you. And you don't have to completely change what makes you Zexion, on the inside, just because you look different on the outside."

Zexion was stunned, she had never heard Lexaeus say that much all at once before.

"Well, I must say though you have been a bit more talkative lately, which is nice." The Silent Hero smiled slightly.

Zexion was still, something clicked inside of her and suddenly she felt sorry for Lexaeus. She swallowed her pride and came to terms with the fact that she had not been treating her friend right, the past few days. "I'm sorry. I've been on edge lately. I suppose I should thank you for all of you're help." She said sheepishly.

"No trouble at all." he said beaming.

Zexion returned his smile with a small one of her own. "After all, you are the only one that has treated me the same after my 'incident'.

Just then, the Lunar Divider approached the pair stoically, "The Superior wanted everyone gather in the meeting room. Oh, VI you're back. About time." he said coldly and walked off.

"Same as ever." Zexion mumbled.

"Well, shall we?" Lexaeus said, gesturing down the hall.

Her feelings could be sorted out later. For now, they were friends again and that was good enough for Zexion.

**A/N: (I decided to re-edit this chapter and add a bit more to it!) Hi everyone, so, long time no see. I apologize for the wait, as a thank you to anyone who is still with me on this crazy ride. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and continues to today. ****J**


	14. The Announcment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way.**

All of the nobodies had been summoned in The Round room. The place was a bustle with chatter, why had they been ordered to gather at such short notice?

A moment later the Superior appeared in a flash.

"I have an important announcement." His voice boomed over the din, quieting someone of the more chatty nobodies. "I have discovered a world, one in which contains a portal to another world, one unlike any other we have seen. It also has objects of extreme value to our cause."

"What world is it?" Roxas asked, a hint of excitement in his tone of voice.

"They call it Narnia. However, to get there we must travel to London."

"Not Neverland again." Luxord groaned under his breath.

Xemnas continued, "We must send some members out to find these objects and locate the portal to this new land. I have received word that there is going to be a ball held in London, at the very location where the portal is. We must pair up into teams and seek it out. I will be sending XI and XII, XIII and the memory witch, in case we need to erase anyone's memory, V and VI as dancing partners. They will act as our reconnaissance team. Then, myself, VII, and VIII will be there to secure the portal. We will depart in two days, be ready by then. You are all dismissed."

All of the nobodies teleported away. Zexion, however, leaned back in her seat and pondered over her new mission. "Narnia…" She whispered, she liked the sound of that name.

**Two Days Later:**

Zexion was sitting in her room, books hewn about and a pale light lingering through the small window. It was becoming lighter every day now, in the "World-that Never-Was", this was a strange anomaly, though, Zexion had no time to think of such trivial things. She had to prepare for her recon mission. She sighed knowing the reason she was chosen was not only for her stealth, but for her new gender.

A soft knock came from the door and Zexion called to the person on the other side. Lexaeus entered dressed in a crisp-looking suit.

"Lexaeus, what are you doing here?" She said softly.

"I came by to well…." The Silent Hero faltered.

Zexion stood up and faced Lexeaus. She was clothed in a beautiful lavender dress, with small, blue, aurora borealis crystals gleaming on the sides. The top was corseted tightly and laced in the back, from there the fabric billowed out, floating along her hips and coming down to the floor.

Zexion smiled warmly at him. Lexeaus's jaw dropped, no words he could come up with would ever be enough to do justice to her beauty.

Zexion walked over to him and placed a small flower in his breast pocket.

"You look…stunning." He whispered, boldly taking her hand in his.

Then, it was as if an electric shock buzzed from hand to hand. The two nobodies froze for a moment, this feeling that was overcoming them was so foreign and strange.

Zexion could barely breath as she looked into the eyes of her longtime friend and protector. Neither could deny that they both felt a warm energy coursing between one another. They gazed at each other for what felt like hours looking into the pools of one another's souls. Just when Zexion could no longer stand it Lexeaus broke the tension, "I..I.. have something for you." The towering hero rushed behind the door and reappeared with a small square box.

If Zexion had a heart at this moment it would have been hammering like a jack rabbit. What was going on between them? But, she managed to take a calming deep breath and regained her composure. "What is it?" She said a little more breathily than she had wished to.

"Here," He said handing her the box. Inside, was the most delicate string of diamonds holding together one small jewel in the center that was a stormy dark blue.

Zexion was stunned into silence. No one had ever given her something like this before.

"I really don't know what to say. Please tell me you did not buy this for me!"

"No," Lexeaus laughed in that easy way he could with people he was close to. "Even better, I _made _it for you."

"Made it?" Zexion blinked, as he gently put the necklace around her neck.

"Yes, don't tell you forgot that my element was earth." He chuckled, clicking the back clasp into place.

"But.." She fumbled, "This must have taken you hours to create!"

"It may have, but it was all worth it. See it suits you." Lexeaus gestured to the mirror. Zexion turned around slowly and saw how perfectly the simple piece of jewelry fit all the contours and curves of her neck. She could tell he took much consideration in making this.

Then, she looked more carefully at her self and realized something. She was frightened. Frightened over the fact that she could have this much influence over people with out the use of a spell or lexicon. Frightened of what she might be becoming or what she had the potential to be. Perhaps, the last bit was the part she was most concerned about.

"Zexion?" Lexeaus questioned, breaking Zexion's wandering train of thought.

"Thank you" She said turning around to look at him. Zexion flashed a broad smile at Lexeaus, "Well, I guess we should be going."

"After you my lady." Lexeaus said in mocking the kind of voice a knight in shinning armor might have.

Zexion walked out the door, silver heeled shoes clacking, deciding to leave all of her fears and reservations behind just for tonight.

The pair left the room laughing with promise of much excitement for next hours to come.

**A/N: Hi everyone, here is another chapter! We are getting close to the end, only two more chapters to go! (Maybe three give or take :3) Wow, I cannot believe it is almost over. Thank you all for reading this story and those of you who still stuck with me during my hiatus. I had fun writing this chapter. Lex is so sweet, giving Zexion Jewels! And yes, you read right, Narnia, hey Disney made a version of that movie so, it's kind of cannon. XD Hope you all join me for the next chapter!**


	15. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters in any way.**

Zexion and Lexeaus made their way to the Gummi garage where all of the other members were waiting.

An incessant whining started to wear down Zexion's patience right off the bat. "Pleeeeze! Lemme come! I wanna go dancing!"

Zexion was glad Xemnas had enough decency to keep Demyx at the-World-That-Never-Was during this mission.

"Dem you heard the boss man," Axel said, sliding next to the pouting musician and patting his shoulder, "You aren't going, got it memorized?"

"Clearly he doesn't, may we need to jolt his memory!" Larxene cackled wickedly and began chasing Demyx down with lightning blots. Even in her cream and yellow dress she could still run faster than Demyx.

Lexeaus and Zexion both rolled their eyes in unison.

Sooner then you can say Mickey Mouse, their mission was underway. The journey there went surprisingly smooth, considering that Saix was constantly pestered by Axel's backseat driving.

Zexion and Roxas recounted to Lexeaus what happened the day they went shopping. The Hero laughed right along with them, and though Zexion grumbled about the ridiculousness of the whole affair, she gave a smile of contentment as they landed.

They arrived on the outskirts of London, high upon a small knoll. Zexion put a guise over the ship so no one would suspect that they were from an outside world. From their bird's eye view the nobodies could see a menacing fog flooded every crevice and crack of the town. Xemnas smirked, this would just make it easier for them to move about unseen.

It was damp and Zexion hated the damp, it made her want to curl up in her bed with a nice book, but Lexeaus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and the pair marched forward into the portal.

In no time flat the group arrived at their destination. Hundreds of people had turned up for the ball in various costumes and masks of their own. It seemed like a sea of feathers, sequins and fabrics were flying everywhere!

The group marched through a lavishly decorated hallway and into the most gargantuan ballroom. The ceiling looked like a work of art, with it's high vaults and lovely paintings spread out like a sea of stars.

All of the nobodies separated. They each scouted out the various rooms in the mansion for their respective items. Zexion waited to search for the mysterious portal, instead choosing to survey the area and party goers.

Namine and Roxas were attempting to waltz together, but failing miserably. Namine tried to keep count for the keyblade-wielder, but he just kept stepping on her shoes. Despite all of that, Zexion found the whole scene charming, as Roxas kept apologizing to Namine.

Then, out of the blue, a warm voice asked, "You seem to be looking for something my dear."

Zexion whirled around to see a middle-aged man standing behind her. Traces of white hairs flecked his growing beard.

"No, I'm just enjoying the party." Zexion said, feeling unsure about this strange man. He seemed to have been touched by magic, but the Schemer had not idea how that could be possible.

"Kirke's the name, Professor Digory Kirke. I came to retrieve something that was stolen from me." She eyed the man with a look of skepticism.

As if, reading her mind Professor Kirke continued, "My wardrobe, but, I will be getting it back. You can look at it now if, you want. While it is still there." He smiled brightly, a twinkle in his eye, "It's on the second floor." Then, he walked calmly away.

Zexion was stunned to silence, this left some many questions unanswered…..

Suddenly, Lexeaus approached her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"We are supposed to be on a mission." Zexion said flatly, to hide the fact that she was secretly thrilled with the idea.

Lexeaus gave her his best, you-aren't-being serious-right-now-and-you-know-it, look.

He pulled her onto the dance floor, spinning in a graceful waltz, with such dexterity that one would have never guessed the Silent Hero possessed.

And suddenly, all Zexion could think about was Lexeaus. She recalled all of the days they had spent together in Radiant Gardens, even when they were nobodies he still stood by her side. Always right the in front of her and she never bother to look up.

Zexion felt herself blushing at the sincere smile Lexeaus was revealing. She felt the familiar twinge of her nerves, she suddenly became painfully aware of how awkward she was. These emotions were still too overwhelming for her. She pulled away from him.

"Well, I suppose we should do what we came here to do and be done with it." Zexion said abruptly, not waiting to see the pained look on the Silent Hero's face. She walked away quickly, afraid to turn around and face the truth.

She pushed past the throngs of party guests and made her way to the upper part of the building.

The Schemer kept her mind on the mission and wandered around the large mansion. She checked a billiard-room with no luck and a library which she only got distracted in.

With a heavy sigh she pushed open a door the led to a small guest room. It was nothing special, just a large bed, some dressers, a mirror, paintings and…..a wardrobe. Did she not read something about the portal being an intimate object? In any case it seemed to call to her, as if it had a life of it's own. This would have been eerie were it not fact that it did not feel menacing, but warm. The Professor was right, there was something about this wardrobe, perhaps his ramblings had some meaning after all.

Zexion ran her hand along the daintily carved wood, she reached for the handle.

"I see you have found it." A voice called from the doorway.

Zexion spun around to find…

Xemnas.

"Yes, I did. I suppose we should get the others up here." She said, feeling a touch nervous.

"We will, but not right away." Something in his voice sounded sinister.

Zexion backed away from the wardrobe. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't we take advantage of the opportunity? You and me alone. It's just too perfect."

"This whole mission was a set up. You wanted to get me alone, didn't you?" Zexion spat shrewdly.

Zexion prepared to summon her Lexicon, but Xemnas was too quick. He bent her wrist backwards and she dropped her book out of her hands. She let out a scream of pain, as she tried to conjure an illusion that would allow her to escape.

She cursed herself for not hiding in the wardrobe while she had the chance.

He tried to force her onto the bed, but she set a swift kick to his stomach. Xemnas stumbled back for a second, but recovered immediately. As, Zexion was almost out the door, he grabbed her from behind.

"I got you. Don't even try to resist me. You may have evaded me before, but not this time." He whispered, smugly.

No one knew she was up here, Zexion began to fear the worst.

**At the Same Time:**

On the lower levels of the mansion, Lexeaus was searching for Zexion, not really caring at all about the mission. Suddenly, he heard an echo of a muffled scream! "That came from upstairs and it sounded like…." The Silent Hero went into action wasting no time.

He rushed to the second floor where the noise was coming from, in no time flat he found Zexion fighting off Xemnas.

"How dare you!" Lexeaus shouted.

He pried Xemnas off of her and belted him in the face. The leader of the nobodies was knocked down, but sprang back into action quick enough.

Zexion managed to stand up on shaky legs and cast an illusion that rendered Xemnas temporarily blind.

"Come on, that spell will only last a few minuets." Zexion shouted, Lexeaus nodded. They ran out of the room and into a portal not knowing where they were off to next. And not caring as long as it was safe.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading that, as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story is coming to a close. Tune in next time see where Lexeaus and Zexion go from here! :D**


	16. The Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters in any way.**

After being flung into a portal the world crashed around her. When Zexion opened her eyes she found that her cheek was cold. The nobody lifted her head off the ground. Her nostrils flared, but, it seemed the area was devoid of scent. Swirls of purple and blue drifted in and out of her vision. Were they dead? Could nobodies die?

Zexion laboriously lifted herself up. She looked around and realized that they were Betwixt and Between the realm of darkness. She felt safe for the time being.

In her line of sight Lexeaus sat up a few feet away.

The pair of nobodies sat in silence for a moment, both in shock over what had just transpired.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes," She was almost too proud to admit it, however, the words rolled out with ease, "I might not have been without you."

Lexaeus nodded and both nobodies sat in awkward silence, neither really sure what to say to the other.

For once, Zexion interrupted Lexeaus's train of thought. "I remember that time in Radiant Gardens when I was lost and you found me. I was so confused by the halls because they all looked the same. It was frightening, being by myself." She seemed lost in her story now, "I had just lost my parents and I was all alone. I don't remember when, but I suddenly found myself in a corner crying. Next thing I knew there was someone next to me. You did not say anything, but knelt down and handed me a handkerchief. When my tears were dried you walked me back to my room, without a word. Even though you said nothing, I could sense your kindness, you held my hand and it made me feel safe. Do you remember it?"

"I do." His said, smiling broadly. It flattered him that she still remembered those days.

"It's a shame I ceased to be Ienzo." She sighed.

"Actually, I don't think you ever stopped being Ienzo." The Silent Hero said cryptically.

The female nobody had a look of utter confusion on her face. Lexeaus scooted closer to her, as if they were children about to share a secret in the schoolyard.

"Well, Vexen and I started doing a little digging. We think we may have found some answers."

Zexion's initial reaction was irritation, "Why did he not tell me about this sooner?"

Lexeaus countered quickly, "And risk you getting upset? What would happen if we were wrong?"

"Ah." She said knowingly. She understood the situation Vexen was in and realized he probably made the best decision.

"Come on." The Hero said, extending a hand to help her up. She readily took it. "We should leave this place. We have more important things to worry about. Besides, Vexen said he wanted to see you after we arrived back from our mission."

The pair left the dreary place via portal, not even realizing that they were holding hands.

**At Vexen's Lab**

"Hello Vexen." Zexion said as she walked into the ice box of a room.

The scientist nearly jumped out of skin. This earned a chuckle from the Schemer, even when expecting someone Vexen ever remained too engrossed in his work to notice his surroundings.

He straightened up and brushed off his white jacket. "Hello VI."

She nodded and asked, "I hear you have a solution for me?"

"Yes, it is tested and works swimmingly."

"Tested?" Zexion tilted her head to one side, with a look of almost sadistic glee on her face, "On who?"

"VIII and XI of course." Vexen said, smirking devilishly.

Zexion smiled and then, Vexen somewhat guiltily explained, "I was working on a solution to this problem and I came up with one. I did not want to tell you about it though. Imagine if it did not work, how disappointed you would have been. I didn't want to give you false hope."

Zexion seemed to ponder this for a moment, then she replied, "It seems like you made the best choice for the situation."

Vexen breathed a sigh of relief, happy that their friendship was back to it's normal routine.

"It's the least I could do. After all, my carelessness got you into this mess in the first place." Vexen said smiling, or that could have been a grimace for all they knew. "I suppose you have a choice to make now."

Zexion nodded, "Thank you Vexen for being so considerate. How unlike you." She teased.

"Well, do not get use to it….Ienzo." The Scientist said in an uncharacteristically warm way.

"I will give you my answer in a few hours. There is much to consider."

"Have it you're way." The scientist turned back to his table and muttered to himself, 'Though why she would have to consider anything at all is beyond me.' He murmured to himself.

Lexeaus watched as Zexion left the laboratory.

**At Naught's Skyway **

As Zexion walked through the halls she found out that Xemnas had disappeared. All of the nobodies had made a pact to avoid looking for him and never mention what he had done again. Zexion felt a warm appreciation for her peers grow as she saw their resolve.

The day was so overwhelming that Zexion had decided to find a good thinking spot. She found herself in Naught's Skyway, a place she frequented whenever she had a moment to herself.

She weighed the pros and cons over and over again in her head. 'They will like me more if I were female, but, do I really want to live an illusion?' She shook her shoulder length hair, as she tried to unscramble her fleeting thoughts.

"I could get anything I want." She said aloud, "But, would that really make me happy?' Though it was difficult to admit, this experience had changed her for the better. She had learned to communicate with others and reach out to people. No longer as oblivious or closed off, Zexion realized she actually liked being around others. (For the most part) It was an interaction that she had shut herself away from ever since the loss of her parents as Ienzo. She wanted to go on learning more about others and about herself. But, would this continue if she went back to her original state? Or would she just be happier as a girl?

Just at this moment Lexeaus was searching for her. The Hero peeked his head around the corner and smiled to himself. He found her poised gracefully on a ledge, lost in thought.

"Having a difficult time deciding?" Lexeaus called to her. Zexion barley flinched. 'She must have known I was here by my scent.' He thought.

The bulky Hero climbed up and seated himself next to her.

Zexion turned her body towards him, "People like me better this way. Maybe….."

She looked up at him, but he only smiled. In that moment, the sun shone. It was brighter than they had ever seen.

Zexion gasped, "The world is changing."

Lexeaus added, "It seems we all are too."

He turned back to her and looked he straight in the eyes, and without hesitation Lexeaus said, "You know, no matter what happens, whatever you should decide I will still love you. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, you will still be Zexion no mater what."

Zexion's eyes widened and for the first time ever she had no idea what to say.

Lexeaus gave her a pat on the back and walked off, leaving her with that simple truth to chew on.

**A/N: *Singsong Voice* One more chapter to go! I can't believe that I started this story in 2009 and now, in 2013, it's going to be finished. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, tune in next time to find out what Zexion's choice will be. **


End file.
